New Rawley does Romeo and Juliet
by Diana Farish
Summary: read the title J/H


1 Hamilton smiled. One of the benefits of being early to Finn's class was that he could spend a few peaceful picturesque moments alone with Jake. He didn't have long though, He could already hear Scout and Will coming up behind them. "Hey guys" he said smiling. Scout high-fived him and Will start talking to Jake "so are you gonna come to friendly's later? Bella, scout and I are talking out a couple of movies, you and Ham wanna join us?" He asked the small brown-haired tomboy. "Yeh sure, unless Finn gives me work I have nothing to do" she told him smiling. She felt arms around her, Hamilton whispered into her ear "don't lie Mr Pratt, you have to me to look after". Jake turned around quickly, kissed him, then said "Mr Fleming, I am looking after you, if you come to friendly's with me, or shall I Hamilton laughed then quietly kissed him girlfriend in a total state of harmony. They would have continued but Will interrupted "Boys, break it up, Ryder alert!" They quickly sprang apart just as Ryder came up behind them. "Oh sorry, did I interrupt you and your boy, Fleming? Thank god it's only me and not daddy, eh?" he laughed and then sat as far from them as possible, smirking. Hamilton was going to reply but Finn and the others arrived before he could. "Ah Mr Fleming, what a surprise, early, why have decided to send me to an early grave may I ask?" Hamilton blushed "Well I guess I have punctual friends" he smiled. Ryder whispered loudly "Pratt's more than a friend, Fleming!" Hamilton turned around to face him "Shut up Ryder" his face was red and Jake could see he was mad as hell. Making sure no one was watching Jake whispered to Hamilton, trying not to move her lips much "if you ignore him, I promise to make up for it". She turned to look at him and could tell by the way his bright blue eyes lit up even more that he had accepted her offer. "Right," said Finn, clearing his throat "Now we all know that World book day is coming up, so I thought why don't we get traditional and do Shakespeare but try to think as Mr Shakespeare did, he wrote plays, but we just read them so next Friday, one weeks time you guys are acting out one of the good man's plays. Okay…girls, you can do Troilus and Cressida, a little bit of a sex change" Jake tried hard not to blush, but it was pretty funny "The male specimens can do what they really love- romance, sorry but it's Romeo and Juliet for you guys". Nobody spoke for a few seconds, then the girls burst out laughing, making the boys and Jake blush. "I trust that the girls can chose their parts very well, but you menfolk are gonna squabble about all the girlie parts, Right? Yes, I know so lets see, em… Mercutio can be Calhoun, Krudski you can be the kind Friar, Fleming, you take the part of Paris, Pratt you do Juliet, very sorry and the hero of the day can go to the Brit. okay Ryder you can be Romeo!"  
  
2 Jake swore under her breath, this could not be true. Why couldn't  
  
3 Hamilton be Romeo, at least she would be able to do all the scenes properly with him. Damn! She glimpsed at Hamilton he wasn't even breathing, his face was red as a tomato and he looked like if he could kill. "Ham, breath and remember, try to ignore him, its only a play" Finn was telling the other boys some of the minor parts so the rest start talking. Will turned to face Hamilton "man, Jakes right, breath, don't worry its nothing, plus Ryder isn't even going to touch Jake, remember, he hates her?" Scout laughed " plus, you're the one who's going out with her, not Ryder or Paris!" Hamilton looked at Jake, "sorry got kinda jealous, I trust you and plus I don't even care about Ryder" he smiled at Jake, his bright blue eyes apologising on his behalf. The class had now finished and it was almost deserted, leaving a few others, Ryder, Finn and the four of them. They were about to leave when Finn got their attention. "Jake and Ryder, you guys have a lot of practise to do, I'm going to test you guys on Monday, make sure you know it". Jake turned around to face Ryder. "When do you want to practise?" she asked him trying not to be to mean. "With you Pratt-never, I don't think you even need to practise, you're a girl as it is, I mean Hamilton wouldn't ever be gay, would he?" he asked Jake sarcastically. "Get lost Ryder" Jake shouted before he walked away.  
  
4 Scout and Will laughed "sorry man, but your face, I mean like you red as a beetroot! Ham you have really gotta control that temper of yours, Finn could have found out!" Hamilton looked at them sheepishly, "what can I say 'she is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair' and we are just star crossed lovers" he answered dreamily, his gaze never flickering from Jake. Scout looked at him as if he had gone mad "ham, you are way to nuts!" 


End file.
